gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fixer's Assassinations
The Fixer's assassinations are a string of assassination missions given to the player in Grand Theft Auto IV. Niko Bellic can get to the missions by visiting a payphone in Southern Alderney, where a cutscene shows The Fixer briefing Bellic. It is not required to do these missions to continue with the storyline, but they do count towards 100% completion of the game. Activating the missions Following Phil Bell's first mission, he will call the player's character, Niko Bellic, stating that someone has some side-jobs for him. A man known as "The Fixer" wants Niko to assassinate some enemies. To start these missions, the player should go to a designated location in Odhner Ave., Acter, Alderney marked with a crosshair icon, and walk to a pay phone to contact "The Fixer". When the player succeeds in completing all his assassinations, "The Fixer" will contact the player to voice his satisfaction, stating the player has "cleared a lot of files" for him, and wishes to cut ties with the player. "The Fixer" will not appear again after. Missions For every mission, the player will be provided information on where the target is, along with a body armor and a specific weapon suited for the mission in hand behind the pay phone. Like Brucie Kibbutz's exotic exports and Stevie's car thefts, individual assassination missions are played out in random order. In addition, the missions predominantly take place in Alderney. Water Hazard The target is on a boat anchored just off shore. You may want to use an RPG to send her down with the ship, or shoot them with a sniper rifle. Dead End The target is in Alderney, when you come close to them they will drive away and you will have to give chase, however they will lure you into an ambush where you will have to take out many enemies. If you take a cab to the destination, watch them drive away and then run towards their destination - you will get there after the ambush has arrived and you can easily take them out using your assault rifle. Migration Control The target is attempting to catch a helicopter. Use a RPG and blow it up when they gets on it, or shoot them with a sniper rifle. Derelict Target There are 3 heavily guarded targets to be wiped out in a stripped out building in Alderney City. This is a hard mission because the police get involved regardless of whether or not you shoot anybody - it's scripted so when you get to the level where the second person is, the cops will come starting at a 1 star level and going up to two stars once you shoot another baddie. Of course, you end up killing policemen and your wanted level goes up to 3 stars. The easiest way to do this is to get a helicopter, go to the street level where you can see two of the targets, sniper them, and then fly to the roof of the same building and through the partially destroyed roof shoot the third person. If you do attract police, just fly away. Bailing Out for Good This target is bailing out of a police station. Kill him outside it or chase him down when he gets in his car and kill him that way. If you "accidentally" run into him killing him, the mission is passed as well. Hook, Line and Sinker The target is on a boat, use a boat to get closer and give chase, shooting the boat until it explodes. Title reference: The common phrase of the same name. R.U.B. Down The target is in the industrial park not far to the south. However there are actually three, and they are all on bikes. Chase them down and kill them. You can also sneak to them (but not too close or they will get away) and stealthy shoot them from rocket launcher, or throw grenade (at good time)/molotov cocktail at them. Industrial Action Three more targets have to be taken out at the industrial park. They are up high on some walkways, and are guarded by a number of guards. The best way is to use a sniper form the north side and pick off as many as you can. Then get closer and take out the rest. Note: There is a $10,000 bonus on this contract. In the middle walkway between the two towers there is a sports bag that contains the money (presumably for the deal.) To get the cash simply walk up to the bag. Taken Out The target is moving in a convoy. Take a good handling car and drive up towards the target. The convoy is a stretch and two SUVs. If you are in a helicopter, slowly and methodically crash into the limousine, which pretty much makes it undriveable, and then just drill everybody with your assault rifle. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV